objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters All Star Hurt and Heal
Don't edit my page without permission This Hurt and Heal is created by nadiya2000. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 332 (Formerly 322) contestants from BFDI(A), II (2), OU, OT, OM, OO, BOTO, BFS, BFDI RCs, OCs, AI, TDI with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. 16 Contestants Remainings. Once a character hits 0, they are gone, Each characters starts off with 1 point, The limit of points of 8. I readed 581 comments below. Hurt or Heal them now!!! Event No Event Today Double Heal and Double Hurt Poll (Voting end in Jan 7) Double Heal Sombrero Firey Gold Pen Notebook Double Hurt TV (OU) Sword Icicle Marker Potions :Potion of Additional Health - Recover 3 hp for one of contestants of your choice. (Not Available until Jan 8) :N/A (Revealed on Jan 10 or 15 contestants remaining) :N/A (Revealed on Jan 12 or 12 contestants remaining) Remaining Contestants :Lego - 8 :Notebook - 5 :Marker - 5 :Screwdriver - 4 :Baguette - 3 :Sombrero - 3 :TV (OU) - 3 :Fan - 2 :Snowball - 2 :Luigi Hat - 2 :Firey - 2 :Wiffle Ball - 2 :Icicle - 2 :Sword - 4 :Snowglobe - 3 :Tetris Block - 2 Eliminated Contestants :Gold Pen - 17th :Tune - 18th :Paper - 19th :Cat Bed - 20th :Cashy - 21st :Whistle - 22nd :Baseball Cap - 23rd :Knife - 24th :Badge - 25th :Cody - 26th :Orange Ball (Alina) - 27th :Sparkly - 28th :Yin-Yang - 29th :Mirror - 30th :Lightbulb - 31st :Unknown Contestant - 32nd :Grenade - 33rd :Baseball (OU) - 34th :Comix - 35th :Needle - 36th :Rubik's Cube - 37th :Jigsaw - 38th :Pillow - 39th :Globe (OO) - 40th :Boombox (OO) - 41st :Propeller Hat - 42nd :Ghost Box - 43rd :Clock - 44th :Pizza - 45th :Disc - 46th :Dusty - 47th :Popcorn - 48th :Test Tube - 49th :Witch's Hat - 50th :Bomb - 51st :Sharpener - 52nd :Woody - 53rd :Febreze - 54th :Clover - 55th :Paper Airplane - 56th :Shelly - 57th :Bomby - 58th :Disco Ball - 59th :Basketball (BFDI RCs) - 60th :Phone - 61st :Scythe - 62nd :Pie - 63rd :Atlas - 64th :White Bomber - 65th :Hammock - 66th :Nickel - 67th :Button (OM) - 68th :Wheely - 69th :3DS - 70th :Compass - 71st :Pentagon - 72nd :Cameron - 73rd :Funnel Cake - 74th :Map - 75th :From 76th~100th Mozzarella, Hot Dog, Yoyleberry, Reversal Token, Zorua, Tiki, 8-Ball, Boat, Gum Bally, Rubber, Kite, Party Hat, Carmex, Button (OU), Alarm Clock, Protractor, Tongue, Mallet, Tennis Racket, Magnet Board, Sakura Petal, Masky, Roboty, Rampy, Microphone. :From 101st~150th - Baseball (II), Tree, Coney, Melony, Cloudy, Brick, Ice Cream (OM), Black Bomber, Brownie, Ribbony, Funnel, Gwen, Nintendo, Owen, Locky, Cheese Grater, Izzy, Marble, Axe, Beth, Sunscreen, N, Bugspray, USB, B, Cardey, Dice, Icicle (RC), Housey, Raffine, Amitie, Roukan-Blade, Rydia, Schezo Wegey, Telivision, Eggy (BFS), Lemres, Fanny, Balloony, Balloon (OU), Rulue, Bouncy Ball, Gelatin, Omega Symbol, Spellbook, Pearly, China Flag, Sunblock, Milon, Rocky :From 151st~200th - Furil (Lip), Scintillant, Cupcake, Gappy, Spear, Ice Cream (OU), Salt, Sig, Ezekiel, Candle, Lamp, Sadie, Scissors, Mario Hat, Leshawna, Cubey, Tyler, Tether Ball, Chocolatey, Chatterbox, Lemonade, Amulet, Cherry, Peach 1, Peach 2, Remote, Clock (BFDI RCs), Momotaro, Coiny, Slurpy, Andou Ringo, Birdhouse, Tissues, Miss Accord, Eggy (BFDI), Suitcase, Feli, Nineball, Dakota, Tengu Fan, Remote (OU), Top Hat, Match, Napkin, Boxing Glove, Mike, Geoff, Cecil Harvey, Toaster, Infinity :From 201st~332nd - Zoey, Pepper, Kinu, Paintbrush, Musket, Signy, Gum, Pickle, Sour Cream, Manjimaru, Anne Maria, Camera (BFS), Pinecone, Simon, Grassy, Cauliflower, Bottle, Kabuki, Carrot, Beachball, Bridgette, Lindsay, Grimoire, Bowling Ball, Globe (OU), Bell, Thread, Basketball (OU), Ping Pong Ball, Lettuce, Radio, Miss Honey, Toast, Donut (OM), Netty, Soap, Noah, Barf Bag, Satan-sama, Pocketwatch, DJ, Soccer Ball, Apple, Pink Ball, Lightning, Katie, Cup, Burrito, Shieldy, Tissue, Cheesy, Golf Ball, Pencil, Butter, Spongy, Cooking Mama, Robot Flower, Suppository, Heather, Fly Swat, Flower, Camera (OM), Sierra, Boombox (BOTO), Cough Drop, Big Orange Chicken, Popsicley,Toothy. Petroleum Drop, Sam, Blaineley, Arle Nadja, Harold, Dawn, Klug, Guacamole, Justin , Rocket, Master Higgins, Pear, Trent, Tranquilizer Gun, Trophy, Lighter, Candy, Taco, Naily, Gun, Staci, Casey, Mailbox, Tennis Ball, Scott, Dough, Puffball, Yellow Face, Jo, Butter Knife, Book, Blooddrop, Picture, Potato, Kotetsu, Smoked Sausage, Tongs, Jack Frost, Pin, Courtney, Teardrop, OJ, Evil Leafy, Fries, Balloon, Asthma Inhaler, Leafy, Bow, Ice Cube, Ruby, Crayon, Pen, Marshmallow, Blocky, Bubble,Donut (BFDIA), Alejandro, Saw, Bonk (PC Genjin), Eraser, Dodecahedron, Mii U, Eva, Duncan Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Camp Category:Template documentation Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:General wiki templates Category:Fan Fiction Pages